


The Island

by Yarol2075



Category: Captain Scarlet and the Mysterons, Stingray (UK TV)
Genre: Drabbles, Fluff, Gen, Unexpected Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28703886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yarol2075/pseuds/Yarol2075
Summary: The Mysterons have found an isolated  island to keep Captain Black secure on.It's not as abandoned as it appears to them.A story in three drabbles.
Kudos: 2





	The Island

**Author's Note:**

> Re-watched Captain Scarlet and Stingray recently. I have always been intrigued by the "the island" that got mentioned in an episode of Captain Scarlet, and have various head-cannons regarding it. This is by far the silliest and most fun.

The bed was soft for once when Conrad woke up. The bedroom was nice, dust-free. 

It set him on edge.

**ABANDONED**

The Mysterons dropped into his head.

“I don’t think so,” Conrad replied, as he explored further. The house was strange – clean, tidy, but seemingly unlived in. Near the sea if the view from a window was anything to go by.

**ABANDONED**

The Mysterons insisted.

Conrad snorted in disbelief as he heard faint strains of music, and followed it to a parlor.

Where an Aquaphibian sat at a piano.

“Well, now you’ve really dropped me in it,” Conrad sighed tiredly.

* * *

Agent X-20 was fascinated. 

“What do you mean you can’t see him?!? He is standing right there!”

The black-clad surface-dweller was having a passionate argument with thin air. Right now he was using both hands to gesture to X-20.

The surface-dweller cocked his head as if listening to a response, then scrubbed his face with one hand.

“Fine, look through my eyes,” his shoulders slumped.

X-20 took a step back, almost tripping on his robes.

No surface-dweller's eyes should look like that.

There was a shudder, and disbelief.

“What do you mean you saw nothing?!?”

Agent X-20 was utterly intrigued.

* * *

“What do you think?” X-20 outlined Titan’s latest plan to Captain Black over afternoon tea.

“Well, it’s…it’s.. does Titan realize that the Easter Bunny isn’t real?”

“No,” X-20 grinned deviously.

“Ah, I see,” Black smirked, he had been teaching the surface-agent small and annoying ways to get back at his master.

In return X-20 had been giving Black the companionship that he desperately needed to remain sane, and to continue the fight for his own mind.

It also kept the Mysterons baffled, afraid they had broken their agent, but not in a way that benefited them.

Black liked the island.


End file.
